The Younger They Are
by kairi lexis
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since they were little. Explore their lives from first grade to high school! Not stalkerish at all
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of Kagome's first grade year. Her mother had put her in a purple sun dress, because it was her first day in Kyoto. Kagome was braver than the other students. She didn't grip her mother's leg, or cry and complaining. "Okay, Kagome," her mother said, "behave for your teacher, and don't fight with the other kids."

"Mommy, I don't fight. You can go. I'll be alright." Kagome told her mother, who giggled and nodded. Kagome walked into her classroom, and looked around. Something, or...err someone caught her eye. A little boy sat in the corner of the classroom alone. Nobody would go near the child. A young girl jumped in front of Kagome.

"We're playing house! Do you want to play with us?" the girl asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. The two went to a small area that looked like a kitchen with a small table set up. "My name is Sango." she said. "What's yours?"

"Kagome." Kagome answered, still looking at the boy. He had silver hair and was wearing a red hat. Sango noticed that Kagome was staring at him.

"I'm not sure you want to think about messing with him." Sango said. Kagome looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because he's mean. He yells at everybody." she answered. Kagome puffed out her small chest.

"Well, I'm not afraid of him." Kagome said, and treaded over to him. He looked up at her as she came closer to him.

"What do you want?" he growled. As he talked, Kagome noticed that his canine teeth were sharpened to a point, and his eyes were an extraordinary golden color. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Your eyes." she mumbled. He scowled as best a first grader could.

"What about 'em?" he asked, a little less harshly.

"They're pretty. I've never seen any like them. Your hair is really handsome, too." she said. He looked at her with surprise. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

He turned away from her. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Fine! Be a Meany-head! I didn't want to be your friend anyway!" she yelled, but despite her words and tone she started crying. He turned back to her, and a lump caught in his throat. _Why do I feel like this? I don't know this girl and its killing me to watch her cry. This sucks,_ he thought. He walked over to her.

"Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha. I hate people, usually. You're different, though." He said. She looked up at him, because he was a few inches taller than she was.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. You just are. Don't ask stupid questions!" he exclaimed. When she jumped and he stopped, and lightened his mood. All the while, the teacher was watching as the little raven haired girl brought the small silver haired boy out of the corner. The teacher's happiness changed when he started a fight with a small wolf demon pup. The fight stopped after Inuyasha's hat fell off, and he froze, his eyes glued to Kagome. She just looked at his head where two tiny, erect silver dog ears sat. "Kagome… I… I can explain." He started, but didn't finish as she came up and touched his ears.

"Are they real?" she asked.

"Yeah, see?" he said, and made one twitch in her hand. She just giggled. He smiled. The only other child who had seen Inuyasha's ears was Miroku. Inuyasha had known Miroku since they were in Pre-k and it still sort of freaked him out. "You don't think they're weird?"

"No. I think they're cute." She said. "C'mon, let's play house." They played until it was time to go home, but they developed a tighter friendship than most high school students. They both secretly planned to keep it that way, for reasons they didn't understand…Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO (SECOND GRADE)

Inuyasha and some other second graders were playing soccer. Inuyasha kicked the soccer ball to Miroku and he kicked it into the goal. They cheered and Kagome came up behind Inuyasha, taking his hat off and covering his eyes. "Guess who." She giggled. He smiled.

"You know I can smell you, right?" he laughed and turned to her. She looked passed him and gasped, turning him back around and hiding behind him. "Kagome, what the…"

"Shh." She whispered. "Sango and I are playing hide and seek."

"I can't promise that this is the best hiding place." He laughed. Sango ran passed and Kagome hugged Inuyasha quickly before running off. He stood blushing for a moment before the soccer ball hit him in the face.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, get your head in the game." The wolf cub complained, jealously.

After school, Inuyasha was walking Kagome home like he always did. They reached her house, which happened to be next to his. Kagome's mother came to the door. "Hello, Inuyasha. Are you and your mother still coming over tonight for dinner? She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yep, she's so happy too." He said.

"Well, you go get yourself ready, dear." She told him and he ran home. Kagome had gotten changed into more comfortable clothes when she heard the front door open then close.

"Kagome! Mrs. Higurashi! Help me!" Inuyasha called from the main room. Kagome and her mother ran to the main room and Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome, holding her close.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked the hanyou.

"My mom. She's on the floor and she's not moving or breathing!" he screamed into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome comforted her friend the best that she could. grabbed her cell phone and ran to the next house, calling an ambulance on her way.

Kagome sat on the floor with Inuyasha sobbing into her shoulder. Inuyasha had always seemed so tough. 'I guess when it came to Izayoi, he can't help it.' Kagome thought. "I'm sorry that I can't console you like a good friend should." She apologized. He bit her shoulder lightly enough to make her yelp, but not to hurt.

"Don't talk like that." He growled, slightly. "I'm thankful that you're doing… even this much, rather than just letting me sit alone." She smiled as he looked up to her with his golden eyes, even more brilliant with his tears.

Two weeks later, Kagome followed her mother in a black dress. She saw Inuyasha and his older, half-brother, Sesshomaru. She ran over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Hey, I thought I was the one that's supposed to be crying like a baby not you." He teased, trying to raise her spirits. She giggled. The funeral was short, and Izayoi was buried next to her late husband, Inutaisho. Inuyasha and Kagome agreed that this was the worst year of their lives but it also brought them closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Grade

Inuyasha huffed as he ran into the alleyway. "Why me?" he heaved. A cat demon, maybe sixteen years old, pulled him out and into the streets. People gasped as the third-grader was barely missed by a semi-truck.

"Damn! Almost killed him!" the cat cursed. "I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty with this brat." He leapt onto Inuyasha before he could run. Inuyasha released yelps and whimpers as the demon punched him, repeatedly. Suddenly, a voice broke through the crowd that made Inuyasha forget about the pain.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Stop hurting him!" Kagome yelled and pushed the cat off of Inuyasha. She sheilded Inuyasha. The demon froze

"Hey chic, why are you hanging with this mutt? You could do better, kid." The cat asked.

"Because he's my friend and you never abandon a friend when they need help!" she said, the crowd was silent. Inuyasha looked at her. She stood firm. The cat huffed.

"Whatever. You're lucky, dog. You're li'l girlfriend saved you…this time." He hissed and left. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. His face was bruised, cut , and bloody.

"C'mon Inuyasha. Momma will fix you up and Grandpa will tell Sessh and Rin what happened so they don't worry." She said, taking his hand and leading him home. He looked down.

"Kagome, why do you hang out with me? A half-demon?" he asked. She stopped and looked at him, smiling.

"Because you're my friend and you stay by your friends no matter what. You help your friends. You would do the same thing for me, right?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes. He jolted at her comment.

"Of course! I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I promise!" he exclaimed. She smiled and wiped blood off of his cheek with her sleeve. Some of the passer-by's watched the childish antic.

"Alright, then, it's a promise!" she said and they started walking home. When they entered Kagome's home Sessh, Rin, her mother, and her grandfather were waiting in the living room since it was almost dark. They all jumped.

"Pup, what happened to you?" Sessh asked as Kagome's mother and Rin ran to Inuyasha.

"I got attacked by a cat demon but Kagome saved me. He was trying to kill me!" he explained. Kagome's mother turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"Not a scratch, Momma, but please help Inuyasha." The child pleaded. Her mother nodded with a smile and her and Rin tended to his wounds.

The next day, the class buzzed as Inuyasha, beaten faced, and Kagome sat down. They explained to Sango and Miroku. Sango looked sympathetic, but Miroku teased Inuyasha about being a dog getting beaten by a cat. Inuyasha punched Miroku and the girls giggled. Inuyasha smiled to himself when he heard he laugh. _'Why the heck am I so happy? I've heard her laugh so many times.' _ He yelled in his head. He just smiling. _'It's all bad, though.'_


End file.
